The First Time: (Barbatos X Ikutachi)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Prequel to "Who's the Fool?" The first time Barbatos and Ikutachi have sex...
1. Chapter 1

It was finally happening. He was finally going to make love to Ikutachi. These past several weeks had been an exercise in patience and restraint, and Barbatos was at his breaking point.

Ikutachi knew perfectly well how badly Barbatos wanted him, but the Anima seemed to enjoy watching him suffer. But now, after 5 weeks, 3 days, 20 hours and 37 minutes, give or take, Barbatos was finally going to claim the illusive daemon.

Ikutachi was still washing up, so Barbatos waited for him in his bedroom. He was trying to find the best spot to wait for him, but he couldn't seem to make up his mind. He didn't want to be standing when the Anima came into the room. That would make him look anxious. But he also didn't want to wait on the bed, because then he might seem too desperate. He bit his lip, walking around the room, trying to find a good place to position himself.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Barbatos jumped at the sound of Ikutachi's voice. "I was trying to… Umm…" He stumbled over his words, not sure how to answer, and too embarrassed to try.

Ikutachi chuckled softly, walking towards the bed. Barbatos always loved to watch the Anima walk. He moved with pure grace and seduction; like a beautiful piece of artwork in motion. It was the kind of walk that would make a man or woman fall to their knees before him. Of course, it didn't help that the Anima was dressed in nothing but a white silk robe that bowed open, exposing a plethora of creamy white skin.

Barbatos could feel himself harden. He suddenly felt light-headed as a rush of nervous anticipation swept through him. He wanted to touch Ikutachi; explore every inch of his pale skin.

_Patience…_ He reminded himself.

"Are you thirsty?" Barbatos asked. "I have a bottle Chateau Lafite 1787. It took me 3 years to procure, but I think this moment deserves a bit of celebration."

Ikutachi sat on the edge of the bed, untying the strap holding his robe closed. He kept his eyes locked on Barbatos, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Is that really what you want right now, Barbatos? Wine?"

Barbatos tried to swallow, but his mouth was so dry he almost choked. He licked his lips, cautiously taking a step towards the Anima. Ikutachi slowly pulled the robe open as Barbatos approached, exposing more and more of his gloriously naked skin. Barbatos felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest; his breathing shallow and labored

Barbatos couldn't think of a single sexual encounter where he'd ever felt so nervous. He'd had countless lovers, all of them thoroughly satisfied with his performance. But staring at the beautiful man before him, Barbatos had the troublesome sensation that he'd met his match…

"You look frightened." Ikutachi said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You needn't worry, Phantom. I won't bite."

Barbatos laughed weakly, running a hand down the corners of his mouth. If he had to guess, Ikutachi did indeed bite, and when he did, Barbatos was going to enjoy it very much.

"Come to me, Barbatos." Ikutachi said, pulling the robe completely open, then reaching out his hand.

_Alright, get it together!_ Barbatos commanded himself. Taking Ikutachi's extended hand, he pulled him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" The Anima asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I want to look at you." Barbatos said. He switched places with Ikutachi, taking a seat on the bed and pulling the Anima between his legs.

"Look?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Why look when you can touch?"

"Oh, I have every intention of touching. But first I want to see you. _All_ of you."

Ikutachi gave a tiny, almost imperceptible shiver as Barbatos' eyes traveled up and down his lithe form. Barbatos' confidence surged. _So the Anima wasn't as calm and unruffled as he appeared._

Barbatos reached out to touch Ikutachi's bare stomach. His hands were shaking, but there was nothing to be done about it. His finger tips gently caressed the base of Ikutachi's toned belly, slowly sweeping over his slight hip and down his thigh. Barbatos leaned forward, softly kissing him just above his belly button. Ikutachi stiffened in his arms, his breathing stopping altogether. Barbatos smiled at the Anima's reaction as he continued to feather kisses across his smooth skin.

Barbatos could hardly stand the sight of him. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. As he stood naked before him, Barbatos had to fight the urge to take Ikutachi right then and there. He looked so vulnerable; an expression he'd never once seen the Anima make before. The demon in him wanted to take advantage of that vulnerability; exploit it and manipulate it until there was nothing left of his victim. But this was Ikutachi, and hurting him in any way was simply out of the question. Well, unless hurting him meant giving him pleasure. In that case, it would be completely acceptable.

Despite his urges, Barbatos kept himself firmly in check. He would take him slowly; show Ikutachi the pleasures of making love to a demon. Besides, there was no need to rush. Barbatos had no intention of ever letting Ikutachi go. They would make love the entire night and into the morning, and after that, every day for what he hoped would be the rest of their lives.

Barbatos stood, slipping his arms around Ikutachi's waist and drawing him close. He kissed him, slowly at first, but increasing his speed and intensity as Ikutachi began to respond. He loved the way the Anima opened up to him. There was no hesitation, no fear.

Barbatos picked him up and gently laid him on the bed so he could remove his clothing; not once taking his eyes off of Ikutachi. The Anima's hair was slightly mussed; his lips red and swollen from their kisses. His chest was rising and falling in rapid succession, and his hooded eyes were filled with unspoken desires. Barbatos had to take a few steadying breaths as the urge to ravage the Anima took hold of him once more. There was the smallest hint of a smile on Ikutachi's face. Barbatos knew then that his lover was fully aware of his internal struggle.

"Something you want to say, Anima?" He asked, crawling atop Ikutachi.

Ikutachi slid his hands up Barbatos' bare chest, locking his arms around his neck. "Nothing in particular." He replied, pulling him down towards his waiting lips. "But if you're restraining yourself because you're worried you might hurt me. Don't. I can take whatever you dish out, Phantom, so if I were you, I'd worry about myself."

Barbatos had just enough time to blink before Ikutachi flipped him onto his back, straddling his waist.

_Damn it! _Barbatos thought, mentally chastising himself._ Just when he thought he had the upper hand…_

Ikutachi smiled triumphantly as he ran his hands down Barbatos' board chest, over his muscular stomach and all the way down to his throbbing shaft.

"You were taking too long." Ikutachi huffed, staring at Barbatos through his long, lovely lashes. "One way or another." He continued, positioning himself over Barbatos. "You will learn not to keep me waiting."

He thrust himself down onto to Barbatos' pulsing rod, letting out a satisfied moan as he settled himself into place. Barbatos sucked in a sharp breath, trying to keep himself from releasing his seed into Ikutachi's warm depths. That was a highly unexpected move on the Anima's part. This wasn't the first man Barbatos had made love to. He knew from ample experience that there was a certain amount of preparation required prior to penetration. But, based on the deliciously moist heat currently wrapped around his erection, Ikutachi had done more than just "wash up" in the restroom.

"Do not move!" He commanded Ikutachi.

Ikutachi did exactly as he was told, keeping himself perfectly still. But damn him for looking so smug about it…

Barbatos exhaled slowly, easing his grip on Ikutachi's hips. He fought to get himself under control, and when he finally felt like he could move without exploding inside Ikutachi, he nodded his head, giving his lover the signal that he could move.

Ikutachi wasted no time, gently rocking back and forth before settling into a rhythm of slow steady circles. Barbatos held onto the Anima's hips with both hands, trying not to lose himself in the hypotonic rhythm. It was a constant exercise in control for Barbatos, but he refused to yield to his own selfish desires before his lover took his own pleasures.

Barbatos let Ikutachi keep the pace. The Anima was letting his own desires guide his movements; increasing and decreasing his speed depending on which felt better. Not that Barbatos minded. He enjoyed watching each wave of pleasure ripple through Ikutachi's body. He watched with bated breath as his lover drew closer and closer to his climax. And when the end finally came, it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Barbatos!"

The sound of his name on Ikutachi's lips nearly finished him. Or perhaps it was the way the Anima's head flew back in pure, unadulterated ecstasy. But if Barbatos had to guess, it was the way his nails dug into Barbatos' flesh as his orgasm tore through his body.

Barbatos gritted his teeth, trying to focus on anything but the clenching of Ikutachi's walls around his shaft. He let out a sigh of relief when the last tremors left his lover's body, then promptly flipped Ikutachi onto his back. The Anima was spent, his head lolling to the side, and his body going limp in Barbatos' arms.

"We are not done." He whispered in Ikutachi's ear.

Spreading the Anima's legs with his knee, Barbatos slid back into his lover's wet embrace. Ikutachi moaned softly, tilting his hips up to take him deeper. Barbatos lifted Ikutachi's legs, hooking one over each of his shoulders. Under normal circumstances, he would take his time, build his lover's pleasure until sweet release came once more, but Barbatos was beyond his limit.

He pounded into Ikutachi, slaking his uncontrollable lust in the warmth of his lover's body. Ikutachi cried out, begging for him to go deeper; move faster. Those pleas were what sent Barbatos over the edge. His orgasm ripped through him as he filled Ikutachi to the brim. Completely sated, Barbatos collapsed on top of Ikutachi, unable to move.

"That was incredible." Ikutachi said breathlessly.

Barbatos could only grunt in response, all his energy completely drained.

"Barbatos, you're kind of heavy." He said after a few minutes, straining to push him off.

"Sorry." He replied, rolling to his back. "Come over here, I don't like you so far away."

"Oh, ah, I don't think so. I'm not a fan of post-sex cuddling. It's too hot for all that."

Barbatos laughed weakly. "We're going to have to change that."

"You can try." Ikutachi replied, scooting closer. "But you'll have to wait until after we've finished."

"You don't want to relax a moment?" Barbatos asked curiously. "I'm all for going again, but I thought your body might need a rest."

Ikutachi climbed off the bed, grabbing Barbatos' arm and pulling him up. "Nonsense." He said, licking his lips invitingly. "How about we head to the shower and I show you all the wonderful things I can do with my tongue?"

Ikutachi didn't wait for his response. He simply placed a kiss on Barbatos' chest, then walked into the bathroom. Barbatos pressed a hand to where Ikutachi had kissed him; his arousal growing rock hard once more. Yes, he'd most certainly met his match…

~END


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Steam filled the bathroom, fogging up the glass shower door. The hot water sprayed Barbatos' back as the muscle's there clenched tightly. His arms were spread wide; one had splayed on the tiled shower wall, while the other gripped the slippery shower door. He groaned softly, his head falling back as his vision started to blur. Ikutachi's lovely mouth was wrapped around his cock; the sweet sucking and slurping sounds mixing with the falling water.

Barbatos enjoyed a good blow job as much as the next man. There was something terribly erotic about the subservient act. The sound of it, the sight of it, the feel of it… To have someone on their knees before him, mouth open, eyes shining with lust and unshed tears as they forced his cock deeper and deeper down their throat…

Still, as insanely pleasurable as it was, it was never enough to bring Barbatos to completion. He needed more. More heat; more reach. At least until now… Ikutachi's mouth was scorching hot; the depths of his throat utterly endless. No teeth, no gag-reflex. The Anima's mouth was… perfection.

"Fuck…"

Barbatos said the word on a long moan. He could feel his orgasm building, and somehow Ikutachi could feel it, too. The Anima's mouth opened wider; his head moving back and forth as the tip of Barbatos' cock massaged the back of Ikutachi's throat.

"Shit… I'm gonna…"

He tried to pull out of Ikutachi's mouth before he came, but the Anima took hold of his hips, forcing him even deeper. He poured his cum down Ikutachi's throat, feeling the muscles of the daemon's throat contract as he guzzled it down like the sweetest nectar.

Barbatos grabbed Ikutachi's head, lacing his fingers through the Anima's moist locks. It felt so good it hurt, and even as the last remnants trickled from the tip of his dick, Ikutachi continued to suck until every bit was gone. When Ikutachi finally released him, Barbatos could barely stay on his feet. He fell back against the shower wall; his shattered vision trying to focus on Ikutachi's kneeling form.

"Damn, you're good at that." Barbatos breathed.

Ikutachi wiped the side of his mouth with one delicate finger, looking up at Barbatos through a cloud of steam.

"So you enjoyed it?" The Anima asked.

"That would be an understatement." Barbatos replied, pushing off the wall and helping Ikutachi to his feet.

He plucked a wet strand of hair from Ikutachi's face, pulling him into his arms for a long passionate kiss. When Barbatos broke the kiss, Ikutachi was literally clinging to him. Their bodies were slick with water, slipping and sliding as their desires re-kindled once more. Ikutachi grabbed hold of Barbatos' cock yet again, stroking the half-hardened length.

"I want this inside me." Ikutachi whispered, flicking Barbatos' nipple playfully with his tongue.

The lust in the Anima's eyes was all it took. He was hard again; his pulsing length throbbing in Ikutachi's delicate hand. The smile on the Anima's face was almost sinister, filling Barbatos with excitement and dread. He felt as if he'd walked into a spider's web, and Ikutachi was preparing to devour him.

"Fuck me, Phantom." Ikutachi murmured sweetly. "Where ever and however you want. I'm yours for the taking. You just need to prove you're worthy."

The words had barely left Ikutachi's lips before Barbatos had the Anima in his arms, slamming him into the opposite side of the shower wall. There was a flash of fear and excitement in Ikutachi's eyes as Barbatos wrapped one of the Anima's legs around his waist.

"That's it, demon." Ikutachi taunted. "Give me your fire. Give me your rage."

Barbatos spread his legs, bracing his feet on the inside of the shower base. Sex in the shower was difficult by definition, but Barbatos had done it enough to have a few tricks up his sleeve. If Ikutachi wanted a demonstration of his vigor, then by all means, he was happy to oblige. Demons could fuck for days; no sleep, no food. They could survive on nothing but their passion alone, and if Ikutachi wanted proof of his prowess, then Barbatos would give the Anima a front row seat to the show.

Ikutachi cried out as he thrust into him; his nails digging into the flesh of Barbatos' shoulders deep enough to draw blood. The pain and pleasure collided violently, spurring on his demonic lust. And with Ikutachi's strangled moans echoing in his ears, Barbatos let the totality of his passion take control.

"More." Ikutachi gasped. "More!"

Barbatos threw the shower door open. Wrapping both of Ikutachi's legs around his waist, he climbed out and set Ikutachi down on the counter.

"Is this what you want?" Barbatos asked through clenched teeth.

Ikutachi gripped the edge of the counter, bracing one hand against the glass mirror as Barbatos continued to plow into him.

"Yes!" The Anima cried, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Barbatos pulled out of the Ikutachi, sliding the Anima off the counter and spinning him around. He couldn't reign in his lust, and even if he could, it was clear Ikutachi didn't want him to. He bent Ikutachi over the sink, pressing the Anima's face against the white marble. Barbatos could feel Ikutachi's fear; smell it in the air. It should have made him stop, but all it did was fuel the flames.

Barbatos plunged back in the Ikutachi; the sound of the Anima's screams bringing him to the edge of climax. He knew Ikutachi was in pain, but the shiver that ran through the daemon's body was proof he wanted more.

Barbatos continued the onslaught, watching Ikutachi claw helplessly at the marble sink. He wrapped his hand around the Anima's cock, stroking the rock hard length as he continued his long deep thrusts.

"Harder." Ikutachi's voice was barely above a whisper; weak and strained. But it was enough to send Barbatos careening over the edge of his lust.

He came long and hard, unloading his cum deep in his lover's core. Ikutachi followed shortly after; his cum splattering the wooden cabinet of the door. Barbatos pulled out of the Anima, but he was nowhere close to done. He managed to catch Ikutachi before he dropped to the floor, scooping him into his arms.

Ikutachi's eyes were glazed; his head falling against Barbatos' arm. He carried the Anima to the bed, ignoring the fact they were still soaking wet. He tossed Ikutachi onto the bed, immediately climbing atop the Anima's limp frame.

"You asked for this." He whispered into Ikutachi's ear, sliding between the Anima's slick legs. "Know that whatever happens next is your doing."

Ikutachi nipped his ear, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Barbatos. He pulled him close, reaching between them and positioning Barbatos' cock at his entrance.

"Stop talking," Ikutachi whispered back, "and start fucking."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Barbatos woke up, stretching languidly in the bed. He reached out for Ikutachi, propping up on his elbows when he realized the bed was empty. To his surprise the Anima was already up and getting dressed.

"Good morning, beautiful." Barbatos said, sitting up and holding out his arms towards the Ikutachi. "Come here and lay with me for a while. It's still early."

"Like I told you last night, I don't cuddle."

Barbatos sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. "Then just come and lay down for a bit. I can't imagine how much pain you must be in right now. You rest here and I let me draw you a warm bath. After, I'll give you a massage and then walk you back to your room."

"There's no need for that." Ikutachi replied; his eyes noticeably avoiding Barbatos. "I'm perfectly fine so…"

The Anima stopped mid-sentence when Barbatos' naked form got out of the bed. His wide amber eyes ran up and down his body, pausing both ways on Barbatos' groin. Ikutachi licked his lips, taking a steady breath before returning his attention back to dressing.

"So…. What?" Barbatos asked. He was making the Anima nervous and he couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Will you please put on some clothes? Or at least wrapped something around your waist!"

"Please don't tell me this is making you uncomfortable." Barbatos gestured to his naked form, tilting his head to the side and regarding Ikutachi's blushing form with great interest. "After everything we did last night, I think you and I are past the point of such ridiculous boundaries."

Barbatos reached for Ikutachi, flinching at the Anima's rejection when he pulled back. What was even worse was that Barbatos could see Ikutachi was in excruciating pain, and it was his fault.

"Please, Iku, let me…"

"How dare you address me so informally?" Ikutachi snapped. "You don't…" He staggered forward; his legs giving way.

Barbatos tried to catch him, but Ikutachi staggered back, gripping the dresser for support. "Don't touch me. I don't want your help."

"I understand you don't want it, but right now you need it. It's my fault you're hurting, at least let me make amends."

Ikutachi bit his lip; his eyes flickering to the Barbatos. "Th-this doesn't mean anything," He said quickly. "Y-you may help me but, it doesn't mean we're, you know, together."

"I get it. I just want to help you."

Barbatos lifted Ikutachi in his arms, laying him gingerly on the bed. He removed the clothes the Anima managed to put on, and then covered him with the blanket.

"Don't move. I'm going to run you a cool bath to get your fever down then have some food brought up."

"Thank you." Ikutachi replied, settling underneath the covers. "As soon as I recover, I'll be out of your hair."

"What if I don't want you out of my hair?" Barbatos asked, picking up Ikutachi's clothes and folding them on the bed.

He didn't want to keep staring at the Anima and inadvertently make him more nervous, so he busied himself with the simple task.

"Whatever you think this is, Phantom, I assure you…"

"I'm not thinking anything, I swear." Barbatos said carefully. "But I need you to know that whatever this is or isn't, I… I don't want it to stop."

Ikutachi was quiet for several moments, so Barbatos went into the bathroom to run the bath, then rang down for breakfast to be brought up to his room. When he came back to help Ikutachi to the bathtub, the Anima grabbed his arm.

"I-I don't want this to end either." Ikutachi said quickly; not quite meeting Barbatos' eyes. "You're an excellent lover as it were, and I wouldn't mind continuing this… this casual…"

"Relationship?"

"It's not a relationship!"

"Right, of course, we shouldn't worry about labels right now anyway. I like what we have regardless of what we decide to call it."

"Or not to call it." Ikutachi added.

Barbatos chuckled softly. "I would never pressure you into anything, Ikutachi. Not unless you want me to. Now," he continued, helping him from the bed. "Why don't we focus on more important things like getting your fever down?"

Ikutachi nodded once, allowing himself to be pulled into Barbatos' arms. "By the way," he said softly, "you can call me, Iku."


End file.
